Man down
by musahotshot
Summary: It was lust at first sight and neither of them could deny what they felt. Their secret emotional affair continued for a while, until he crossed the line and she had to pull the damn trigger.


**I know I have two or three hanging stories but I could not resist this songfic. I will update my other stories later. **

**Rated M and Reviews are appreciated.**

**I do not own the characters or the song by Riri aka Rihanna**

**X**

**Man Down**

**Musa POV**

**I didn't mean to end his life  
>I know it wasn't right<br>I can't even sleep at night  
>Can't get it off my mind<br>I need to get out of sight  
>Before I end up behind bars<br>**

I am on a high speed train from Italy to some remote place in the country side of Austria, leaving behind my overprotective father, friends and lets not forget the boyfriend. Yeah, I'm leaving behind my fortune and fame; I cut my hair and changed my name.

You may wonder why, why in the utter deepest part of hell would I leave my sumptuous life for some country which I have a difficult time of pronouncing to the accent. It's simple really, it all started with a boy, (damn! It's always fuck'n man!) who is no longer a boy… what I mean he is dead… umm. The word deceased sounds better, like what the hell, he is dead! It's amazing what power the dead have over you. I mean look at my father, he inherited a fat estate from his dead, no deceased (because I don't hate him) uncle. Of course it came with terms and conditions which like any insurance company I am not going to explain. Any way, my great uncle Kim Yang Song left his entire dynasty fortune to my dad, but he cannot spend it all. What I'm getting at is that a dead man is also controlling my life, not directly (duh, he is dead, but I have to explain for the sake of slow people) in which I had to radically alter my life to escape this nightmare he created which will haunt me till my last day on earth. I killed a man, and like a common coward, I am running away. It's not my fault that he is dead. I think.

**What started out as a simple altercation  
>Turned into a real sticky situation<br>Me just thinking on the time that I'm facing  
>Makes me wanna cry<br>**

Ah, I remember the first time I met him. I was in a Caribbean with my girls Layla, Techna, Stella, Flora and let's not forget the group leader; here it comes da da da da duuuuuuuuum BLOOM! She is probably the friend I'll miss the least; all I can say is that we have issues. Bloom Kunt is so full of her self; she thinks she is leadership material, smart (yeah right, for a C student) and the best of the Winx and probably the world. I told her that she is anything but leadership material, smart or the "best" because she is an attention seeking bitch. A bit to harsh, but she stole my ex-boyfriend Sky, whom I was in like with. Miss Kunt didn't take this too lightly (who wouldn't), but as pissed person I had to tell her because none of my other friends would not. Through some time we kissed and made up, but I meant everything I said and she knows it.

Getting to why I'm on the run, I met this really hot guy with the face of an angel and the body of a Greek god. Me and the girls with our boyfriends decided to take a summer vacation on the Cruise Master Titanicca cruising around the Caribbean islands. It was truly amazing: care free days, no education, but absolute satisfaction galore, rainbow colored cocktails, beautiful sunsets, and seven star hotels with seven star company. It was a time to socialize with the who's who of fame hood and dance like there was no tomorrow. It was the high life, I'm sure gonna miss it. This totally hot guy I met on the cruise turned out to become one of my friend's boyfriend. Not forgetting about Riven, wow, my… was once my bad boy is sexy! He has the face of the fallen god Narcissus (I'll never get the chance to tell him and even if I was not in this sticky situation I would never tell him because his massive ego will finally explode!) and the sculptured body of Hercules. I miss him already, but I hope he finds happiness.

It seems that I have so much on my mind that I cannot even think straight… Fuck man! Cutting the chase, I met Nabu Torres on the Cruise Master Titanicca, but it seems that Layla met him before me. She had been single for a while and I had Riven but our relationship had always been complicated. When I saw him, it was lust at first sight. I could observe him from very up-close and even touch him, but not really touch him. That department was for my best friend Layla. The cruise was so uneventful, not! Anything but! Riven's obsessive jealousy took a good hold of him and he and Nabu fought numerous times because he said that Nabu was to close to me.

Nabu and I met by accident, but I call it destiny. On the third day on the Cruise Master Titanicca, I was sitting on the balcony on the fourth floor when out of no where some idiot bumped, or I'd say pushed me over. I fell on the third floor, (that's what I was told) and lost consciousness. I regained consciousness when I felt strong arms carry me only for my azure eyes to be met by absolutely gorgeous hazel brown eyes of Nabu Torres. Oh, that face! I'll miss it and his soft tan hands. It's really ironic: I miss a man I recently murdered. I had to kill him, he crossed the line and he had to pay.

Oh God! I'm really tired now… guess I'll get back to my story when I awaken from my slumber on this hot seat. Wow! This train is fast…

With that Musa drifted to slumber land…

Okay… well this is my first chappie and I'll continue it tomorrow. Peace and love… Reviews are always appreciated as the encourage me.

Musahotshot


End file.
